<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HoDT - Psychic by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659990">HoDT - Psychic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus'>medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Dooku humors a Ryn fortune teller and gets more than he asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HoDT - Psychic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>107</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Psychic</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Master Dooku was amused by the Ryn's offer to read his future with a deck of Centran sabacc cards. "What could it hurt to hear what a deck has to say of the future?"</p><p>"What indeed, Your Grace," replied the medium in its unique musical trill.</p><p>"I am no patrician," he replied as he sat down at the cloth covered table that was simply a crate with a worn cloak thrown over it. He could see a pack with the Ryn's belongings hidden behind another.</p><p>"Roma sees you are of the blue blood, even if His Grace does not live the life. So Roma will be respectful." The alien handed him the deck.</p><p>As he shuffled the cards, he attempted to correct the Ryn, "Then if you must address me as something, Master Jedi will do. As I said I am no patrician regardless of blood."</p><p>"Humility does not suit His Grace," trilled the Ryn.</p><p>Dooku sighed softly when he realized he was going to get nowhere with the gypsy. He finished shuffling the deck and handed it back to the Ryn. "Yet a Jedi must be humble before his fellows or arrogance begets darkness."</p><p>"Wise words for people of such power." Roma spread the deck into a half moon over the table before gesturing at the face-down cards. "Every choice we make affects the outcome of our future. Choose wisely for we all only get one chance at our future."</p><p>Dooku nodded and closed his eyes. He allowed the Force to guide him in his decision, his hand hovering over the cards before he chose one. He did not flip it over, instead gave it to the Ryn in which he set it face down on the table to the side.</p><p>"Now two more."</p><p>The Jedi Master chose two more and handed them over before finally opening his eyes and meeting those of the Ryn.</p><p>"The future holds many possibilities..." he began and flipped the first card over and Dooku scowled at the image of a Sith Lord glaring back up at him. "Hmm The Evil One, the card of darkness and your ancient enemies, the Sith. There will be darkness in your life, however it could mean many things."</p><p>"Such as?" he humored the Ryn.</p><p>"That you will fall into darkness, darkness shall influence your decisions, or darkness shall surround you." Roma tapped the face of the card. "Or the Sith is in your future."</p><p>"The Sith are extinct and I have never and shall never be tempted by the Darkside." This was one of the reasons he disliked sabacc reading. It was vague and played more on the subject's own knowledge and status than actually telling the future. Jedi Seers were more accurate.</p><p>"Ah, but Roma cannot say until the other cards have been turned. Only then will a more accurate reading be determined." The Jedi said nothing and gestured for the medium to turn the next card.</p><p>A moon was revealed and the Ryn trilled a hissed, "The Satellite." Dooku knew what the card meant but not what it would mean with the other one. "With The Evil One, you will be deceived and betrayed by darkness."</p><p>"A common theme and a risk we all must take when dealing with the galaxy." There was a tightness to his tone that the Ryn noticed.</p><p>"Roma sees His Grace has experienced such before..." the Ryn commented, his fingers on the last card but he did not flip it yet. "A past betrayal."</p><p>"We all are betrayed at one point or another in our lives." Dooku's gaze narrowed, his tone clearly saying he did not want to discuss the subject of his past. But either the Ryn did not get the hint or he felt it was necessary to discuss it.</p><p>"For you it was personal. Someone close to you betrayed you."</p><p>The Jedi Master stood abruptly, clearly irritated with the topic and the Ryn. "Enough. I did not agree to a reading to bring up things best left buried. Good day, sir." Dooku dropped a couple credits onto the cards and turned on his heel, his cloak bellowing behind him as he hurried, but gracefully away from the gypsy alien.</p><p>Roma blinked in mild surprise before shaking his head and turning the third card. "The Idiot. He will be deceived by darkness and never realize it until it is too late."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>